<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The View from Up Here by Froggy1988</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637845">The View from Up Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy1988/pseuds/Froggy1988'>Froggy1988</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Cunnilingus, Desperate, F/M, Hand Jobs, Interrupted, Sex, Song Parody, Weirdness, hot air balloon sex, married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy1988/pseuds/Froggy1988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra and Varian are newly weds, but are struggling to find time alone for some loving. Shameless smut on a hot air balloon to the song the view from up here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The View from Up Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This makes no sense and I should probably have kept it to myself.<br/>Should not be taken seriously.<br/>Just in case it’s not clear the song is the view from up here, from tangled the series, season two. Italics = Varian’s lyrics , plain = Cassandra.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  They had been married for two months and Cassandra had learnt two things. The first, sex with Varian was amazing, came in a range of varieties, and was quite…acrobatic. The second was that although being married and working for the kingdom came with beautiful apartments within the castle, it also came with extraordinarily little time to themselves.</p><p>  For newlyweds they were going through quite a dry spell… it had been a week. When it got to eight days Cassandra decided to take matters in hand, but when they were alone in their apartment with IT in hand, Eugene burst through the door.</p><p>  “Stan and Pete got in an argument over what the best type of pudding is, and then they slipped in said pudding, and now I’m down two guards.”</p><p> Varian had quickly turned away and was trying to stuff himself back into his trousers. Eugene took in the scene raising his eyebrow.</p><p>  “Did I disturb something?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>  “No, look Eugene, I’ve been working all day, I don’t want to do a night shift too.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>  “With the expo on tomorrow we have lots of guest Cassandra.” He looked apologetic. “I need you.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>  Cassandra sighed and looked over at Varian. He gave an understanding little shrug.</p><p>  The next day, Varian won the expo, as was to be expected and Cassandra did her third solid guard duty shift in a row. She kept herself awake with coffee. So, when Varian came to bed that night and stroked his fingers down her naked back she gave a welcoming sigh at the touch but a small inward groan because although she wanted to be in his arms again so much, the bed was warm, soft, and welcoming.</p><p>  “Cassie, I have an idea.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>  “Hmm…”<br/>
<br/>
  “We keep getting interrupted.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>  “Hmm..”</p><p> </p><p>  “Well, I was thinking that my Dad is out playing gin rummy tomorrow.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>  “Hmm..”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>  “So, the house will be completely free, and he hasn’t cleared out my old room yet.”<br/>
 </p><p> Cassandra raised her head and smiled at him.</p><p>  “Varian, that’s a brilliant idea.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>  It wasn’t. They used Varian’s old key to open the door and snuck in without lighting any lamps. They were on each other in seconds kissing each other hungrily. They were still getting to know each other’s bodies, still not familiar to each other, their skin and shapes were still new and exciting. Yet, they were both eager, and walking through the night, shushing and laughing as they’d sneaked into the house had made them both feel ready, their clothes were soon discarded. Cassandra laid back on the bed reaching into the darkness for her husband when the door smashed open.</p><p>  “AHH!” A tall form was running at them something held up in their hands.</p><p>  Varian gasped and backed towards the bed, his arm held up trying to block Cassandra from the sudden attack.</p><p>  “You will regret breaking into my home!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>  “Dad!”</p><p>  “Varian?” A voice sounded confused and then there was a flicker of light and the room was dimly illuminated. Cassandra curled up trying to cover herself up.</p><p>  “Varian!” Quirin said looking confused at his son, lowering the plank of wood he was carrying.</p><p>  “What are you doing here?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>  “What am I doing here? It’s gin rummy night!”</p><p>  “Gin rummy is Thursday night.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>  “Oh… OH.” Varian gave a nervous laugh. “My bad.” He said with a shrug as Cassandra threw the pillow off the bed at his head.</p><p>  “I’ll uh.. let you get dressed.” Quirin said leaving them in the room alone.</p><p> Varian sat on the bed.</p><p>  “I am so sorry Cassie.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>   Cassandra sighed.</p><p>  “How is this so hard?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>  “I don’t know, I guess fear is an aphrodisiac.. oh you mean, right.” Varian said sitting down and staring at his hands, all a second her perked up. “I’ve got an idea, tomorrow night, your free right?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>  “Yes.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>  “Well, I know just where we can go that we won’t be disturbed.”</p><p>  The next evening at dusk, Varian led her to a clearing in the wood. She saw the hot air balloon in front of them.</p><p>  “Where are we going?”</p><p>  “Just up, and then I’ll be going down.”</p><p>  “But, where are we going?”</p><p>  “It doesn’t matter, we'll be alone. Nobody could walk in on us except the birds, we can take as long as we want, be as loud as we want.”</p><p>  “Oh!” Cassandra said her eyes lighting up. “Is it even possible? I mean, it’s a basket.”</p><p>  “It's quite stable. Trust me?”</p><p>  “Okay.” She said eagerly.</p><p>   The climbed into the basket, and Varian twirled some dials. Cassandra felt her stomach drop a little as the basket lifted smoothly from the ground. Soon they were up above the trees. Cassandra watched Varian as his strong arms reached up tugging at the ropes, as his long fingers fiddled with dials, and his serious face looked at the navigation equipment that he had installed. Cassandra reached to the buttons of her dress and started to unbutton them.</p><p>  “I think we’re at a good coasting height. We’re miles from any mountains and if we keep heading away from the sea we shouldn’t get blown off course.” Varian turned to her and his eyes widened as she dropped her dress to the floor and stood in front of him in her black panties and bra. He stared for a moment, his eyes roving over her body.</p><p>  Cassandra took a step forward. “Varian, I’ve waited long enough.”</p><p>  He didn’t need anymore persuasion. He grabbed her pulling her towards him, she felt the cold leather of his jerkin against her skin. His fingers tilting her chin up, he kissed her again and again until she was breathless. Finally, nobody could disturb them.</p><p>  “Life's been so unsatisfying<br/>
Look, suddenly, now I'm flying<br/>
Freewheeling from cloud to cloud to cloud”</p><p>  Varian picked her up and laid her down on the blankets he had spread over the rough wicker.</p><p>  “Legs spread and the sky below me<br/>
There's no one to stop or slow me<br/>
Pure freedom and everything's allowed”</p><p>  “Everything's allowed?” Varian asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>  She answered him with her wickedest smile.</p><p>  “Down there”. Cassandra sung pushing his shoulders downwards, he smiled in response, understanding what she wanted.</p><p><em><br/>
  “I know there's tons of burdens I must bear<br/>
Somewhere</em>.”</p><p> He nestled between her legs.</p><p><em>  “But from up here</em> <em><br/>
The world looks so small<br/>
And suddenly life seems so clear”</em></p><p>  He kissed the silken skin of her thighs, grazing his teeth downwards, and licking back upwards cooling the skin he’d reddened.</p><p><em>  “And from up here</em> <em><br/>
You coast past it all<br/>
The obstacles just disappear”</em></p><p>  His fingers hooked in her underwear and whipped them off in a swift movement, there she was in front of him, already wet, it had been so long. He gently darted his tongue along the glistening lips. She gasped and her back arched, her eyes closing.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>  “Never feel heavy or earthbound</em> <em><br/>
No worries or doubts interfere”</em></p><p>  “Open your eyes Cassie, I want you to watch.”</p><p> Cassandra opened her eyes, meeting his, as he deliberately licked her from the bottom of her slit to the top.</p><p>
  <em>  “There's nothing but you looking down on the view from up here”</em>
</p><p>  Cassandra sighed and stretched her arms out above her fingers feeling the breeze as wisps of clouds ambled above them.</p><p>  “Stretch out with the wind behind you”</p><p>
  <em>   “Here we go” </em>
</p><p>  Varian’s finger found her opening.</p><p><br/>
  “Float up, let the current find you “</p><p>  Cassandra felt a jolt run through her, her pleasure already climbing.</p><p>  “Keep climbing and sail from breeze to<br/>
Breeze”</p><p>  Cassandra’s finger wrapped into Varian’s hair as his tongue teased around the bundle of nerves and his fingers sunk into her.</p><p>  “Stay close, don't leave me, please!”</p><p>  “Head up to the stratospheres<br/>
With only the stars to steer us<br/>
Just think of the possibilities”</p><p>
  <em>  “I think I've got it!”</em>
</p><p>Varian curled his finger inside of her and she gasped.</p><p><em>  “Below</em> <em><br/>
We spend our whole lives trudging to and 'fro<br/>
Now”</em></p><p> <br/>
“Woah!”</p><p>“And from up here</p><p>The world looks so wide</p><p>Yet every horizon seems near”</p><p>  She grinded against his hand as she felt tingling running through her body</p><p>  <em>“And from up here</em></p><p>
  <em>No path is denied”</em>
</p><p>  “You choose which direction you veer”</p><p> She let out a long moan, she needed more. She lightly tugged on his hair and he crawled up her body, kissing her so she could taste her own excitement on his lips.</p><p>  “And suddenly you can breathe easy”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>  <em>“Contented” </em></p><p>  “Carefree”</p><p>
  <em>  “Cavalier” </em>
</p><p>  She reached for his trousers unbuckling his belt and pulling his hardness free. She ran her hand up and down the length guiding him to where she needed him.</p><p> “Just gliding on through <br/>
Looking down on the view from up here”</p><p>  She watched intently as he pushed into her, she loved watching, the feeling of him slowly filling her as she saw his dick sinking into her folds was the best feeling in the world. She threw her head back with a loud groan, her whole body feeling like it was filled with delicious energy.</p><p>  “And from up here <br/>
The world is all yours<br/>
Each mountain and meadow and mere”</p><p>  Varian ran his hand over her still clothed breasts and down her stomach, he would never tire of having her like this, processing her finally after years of wanting. She was so wanton and sensuous, he thought about her continuously, it was like an addiction, if he could make love to her like this every day and night he would but life and his duties got in the way.</p><p><br/>
<em>  “And from up here</em> <em><br/>
Life's duties and chores<br/>
Are barely worth shedding a tear”</em></p><p>
  <em>  And all of the sky lies before us </em><br/>
<em>Straight up to the far stratosphere</em><br/>
<em>So I'll head into you and let's take in the view from up here”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “It's just me and you looking down on the view from up here”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> Cassandra's body tensed, then shuddered as her screams of pleasure filled the night sky.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Probably one of the weirdest things I've ever written but I was listening to the song and thought that it contained lots of words that could describe orgasm (am I the only one who hears that?) - then it clicked, it's cunnilingus the musical - yeah, there's something wrong with me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>